


Nip Slip

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Nip Slip

**Summary:** Kanji doesn’t quite get why nipples matter until Naoto shows him.

 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy

 **Rated:** M

 **Warnings:** Nipple play

 

Dedicated to tumblr user **[vgfeather](http://vgfeather.tumblr.com)**

* * *

 

At twenty, Kanji though nipples were extremely weird. He didn’t get them or their purpose: they were two, eraser sized pieces of flesh attached on his chest, two aberrations on what would have been a smooth surface.

 

“Why do we _have_ these? We ain’t cows!” Naoto rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, playfully pushing Kanji.

 

“I _explained_ it to you, Kanji,” Naoto began. “There’s a completely scientific-”

 

“I ain’t here for science!” Kanji exclaimed. “I’m just sayin’ they’re weird.

 

“Kanji, they’re-”

 

“Weird.”

 

“I have them.”

 

“So not so weird.” Kanji _did_ like Naoto’s after all. “Well, kind of weird.”

 

“Mother use them to feed their-”

 

“Real weird.” Kanji cringed and shuddered. “ _Really_ weird.”

 

Naoto pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Just… Let me show you,” she said. “Stay still, okay?”

 

Leaning down, Naoto pressed her lips against Kanji’s chest, hot breath making Kanji’s chest rise and fall quickly. His cheeks colored bright red and he found his head lolling back, back arching to press towards Naoto’s mouth. “Want me to stop?” Naoto asked, voice muffled.

 

“Nah,” Kanji panted.

 

Naoto’s lips parted, and she slowly flicked her tongue across the hardened nub, wetting Kanji’s shirt. He responded eagerly, closing his grey eyes and drinking in the warm sensations.

 

That is, until she bit down  _hard_.

 

The sensation of Naoto’s teeth sent a shock through Kanji’s body, like a set of cables were jacked right into his spine, sending tingling jolts of lightening through his body. He cried out, nodding for Naoto to continue, and she did, eagerly abusing the other nipple until they were clearly prominent through the shirt.

 

Kanji’s jeans tented, tight across his abundant erection, and when he looked at Naoto, he saw dark eyes, and noticed that she’d undone the top of her shirt to reveal her breasts.

 

 _Which had nipples that he was really curious about_.

 

“S-See now?” Naoto panted. “ _That’s_ why.”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Kanji replied, whistling low. “Can we do it without a shirt?”

 

Naoto chuckled and nodded, shifting so she was on top of him, straddling his hips and slowly grinding against him. “Of course we can.”


End file.
